


A thrill I've never known

by tiedbows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting married before your actual wedding, M/M, Marriage, Near Future, Secret Marriage, Weddings, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedbows/pseuds/tiedbows
Summary: “Let’s do it.”“Do what?”“Get married,” Keith said. “Let’s get married. Right now. Tonight.”





	A thrill I've never known

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't stop thinking about sheith getting married and basically set myself on fire
> 
> also it's never stated outright but coran is the wedding planner sorry i don't make the rules
> 
> come yell with/at me on [tumblr](http://hyxlyns.tumblr.com/)

“Let’s do it.” 

“Do what?” Shiro asked, not bothering to take his attention away from the reception seating chart he was staring hard at in his hands. The frustration of having to rearrange half of the guests again made him want to toss the tablet into deep space. They had barely finished arranging them by mandatory dietary requirements. Coran left him an updated list of representatives from the coalition that could not (“By any means necessary!”) be seated at the same table, unless they wanted a mini war to break out before the first course. 

A hand appeared and pushed the chart away, forcing Shiro to finally look up. 

“Get married,” Keith said. His eyes looked brighter, a vivid shade of violet Shiro had only ever seen in a starburst formation. “Let’s get married. Right now. Tonight.” 

The abrupt sound of a sharp crack made both of them jump. The pair stared down at Shiro’s hands, where the tablet now had a fine line running through the now dimmed screen. Shiro blinked, dumbfounded, looking to Keith, back at the chart, then finally back to his fiancé. 

“What?” he asked, as smooth as ever.

“Come on, Shiro,” Keith said, carefully prying both halves of the tablet from his hands and placing them on the nearby table. Slim fingers entangled with his and Shiro squeezed back on impulse. “All this planning stuff is driving us both up the wall. What’s stopping us from just taking one of our Lions to the nearest planet and eloping?” 

Shiro stared, doing his best to keep a straight face. “I’m pretty sure everyone would notice if we took one of the Lions out to elope. Besides, whichever one we took, you know the other would just hold a grudge for not being invited.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, but a hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Okay, fine. We’ll take one of the pods out to a planet close by and see if someone there can officiate a ceremony. We’ll be back before anyone gets suspicious,” he added. 

“But what about the wedding?” Shiro asked, some doubt still lingering in his voice. “You know, the one we’ve been working on that’s coming up in a few weeks? And what about our friends? We can’t just cancel after all the time and effort we put into setting things up. Coran’s been a huge help to us getting the invites out and I really don’t want to see a grown man cry… again.” 

They both shuddered at the memory, still too fresh in their minds. Allura would eject them from the castle herself if they had to go through that once more. 

“No one has to know,” Keith stressed. “We can have our own private thing and still do the big ceremony. Everyone will get what they want.” 

He looked at their fingers and watched Shiro’s thumb run back and forth over the back of his hand and smiled. 

“I just don’t want to have to wait to marry you anymore. I think we’ve both waited long enough.” 

Something warm blossomed inside Shiro’s chest at his words. Even after all these years, Keith could still surprise him with his honest words and open heart. 

He dipped his head to brush his lips over the rough skin of Keith’s knuckles. 

“Meet you at pods in 30.” 

-

It turned out to be easier for them to sneak out than either of them thought. Hunk was busy in the kitchen on attempt #32 of trying to perfect a wedding cake recipe, with Lance by his side as his taste tester. (After having finally recovered from unfortunate attempt #27, however, Lance decided his services were better off managing the entertainment.) Allura and Coran were handling the decorations and preparing the castle for the number of guests they were anticipating — the current number was at 190, mainly due to the fact that the Blade of Marmora refused to RSVP. And somewhere in one of the empty labs, Pidge and Matt were working on the server bots that would assist throughout the wedding. 

What was originally planned to be an intimate, small gathering had somehow become the largest social event across the galaxies. Word had even spread that the wedding would be broadcasted across every planet in alliance with Voltron. Coran still changed the subject whenever Shiro or Keith brought it up. 

So with everyone otherwise preoccupied, and a simple “Do Not Disturb” sign outside of Shiro’s door, the two were now 15 minutes away from landing at their destination with no attempt at contact from the castle. 

It was nighttime on Olkarion, but to their luck, Ryner was still awake. 

“Paladins,” the Olkari leader greeted as they stepped out of their pod. “It was such a surprise to hear from you, especially at this hour of the night. I had assumed I wouldn't be seeing either of you until your union ceremony.” 

“Up until a while ago I believed the same,” Shiro said, smiling as he snuck a glance at Keith. “We decided to make some last minute changes.” 

“Excuse us, Ryner,” Keith said, taking Shiro’s hand in his. “But could you tell us more about your culture’s bonding ceremonies?”

They had kept their initial reason for their visit quiet in Shiro’s message before leaving the castle. As they explained their plan, Ryner’s face lit up. 

“First, let me say how honored I am that you’ve reached out to me for assistance in your union. Your secret is safe with me,” she said as the three of them walked through the forest. Trees towered around them, the sky and stars peaked through the branches like diamonds on blue velvet. “Although our technology is advanced, some of our older customs have remained the same since my great ancestors were born. I hope it does not bother you.” 

“I don’t think we’ll have any problems with that,” Keith said, stepping over a root. 

“Good,” she said. “I think this will be just what you were looking for. While our traditions don’t call for lavish celebrations like in other customs, the Olkari have long believed that the simplicity in a union ceremony makes for a beautiful life together.” 

Ryner came to a stop. They stood in a small circle clearing within the forest. The moon shined bright overhead between the opening in the trees and glowed a soft golden orange. A second moon hovered in the distance, its aqua face half hidden by clouds. 

“You two couldn’t have picked a more night to do this,” Ryner said as she approached a large rock sticking half out of the earth. “A high moon on a clear night means for a blessed union.” She beckoned them to come closer, before bending down and roping something long and delicate in her hands. From her place on the rock, she was just at eye level with Shiro.

“I originally planned to give this to the two of you as a gift, but it’s much more appropriate now, given the situation,” she said, and raised her hands. 

Dried flowers in white, deep reds and soft blue violet decorated the long silk cord. It resembled a giant necklace, but more beautiful than either men had ever seen. Tiny polished black stone beads sat in threes between the flowers. 

“This… it’s amazing,” said Shiro. Keith was still too stunned to speak. His eyes traced over every inch and detail of the great flower lei. 

“And it’s for us?” Keith finally asked, his voice coming out slightly rough. 

“Of course!” she laughed. “This is part of every Olkarion union ceremony. It’s called a lazo. They’re handmade for each couple and worn during the ceremony. Every bonded pair keeps theirs as a symbol of their love. 

“Now,” Ryner said. “Let us begin.” 

She raised her arms high over her head, holding the lazo up to the moon as though it was an offering, and began reciting a chant in her native tongue. Her voice was soft and low in the night. 

Shiro turned to face Keith and took both of his hands in his own. It didn’t really follow the Olkari traditions, but he couldn’t help himself from wanting a preview of what would happen at their wedding weeks from now. Keith stared at him head on, with the smile he only ever reserved for Shiro reaching his eyes.

Neither of them thought to bring an extra change of clothes to wear tonight, but in the still of the night, with Keith in his red jacket and the familiar feeling of his gloves on his hands, Shiro wouldn’t want this moment any other way.

The soft rustle of dried flowers snapped both of them their transfixed stares as Ryner laid one end of the lei over Shiro’s head to rest it on his shoulders. She twisted it over once in the center before resting the other end over Keith’s head. Her chant came to an end shortly after, and placed her hands on top of their heads. 

“May you live a loving, happy life together, and support one another through life’s challenges.” 

She moved her hands from their heads and smiled down at them. “Congratulations on your union.”

“Thank you,” Shiro said, and the newlyweds smiled back. He took a step closer to Keith, bringing his attention back to Shiro. “Pardon me, Ryner,” he said, still holding eye contact with his husband. His husband. “I know this is an Olkari ceremony, but there’s one Earth tradition I’d really like to keep right now. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Keith let out a small laugh. He rolled his eyes at what Shiro was getting at, but that didn’t stop the blush from blooming across his cheeks. 

“By all means, be my guest, dear paladin,” she nodded. 

Shiro moved the slightest bit closer until he could feel the heat of Keith against his chest. It was moments like this that reminded Shiro how he towered over the younger man as Keith tilted his head back to hold their gaze. He leaned down, brushing their foreheads against each other’s. 

“May I kiss the groom?” he asked in a low voice. 

Arms wrapped around Shiro's neck and pulled him closer. Hot breath ghosted over his lips. 

“Gladly.” 

-

“Keiiiiiiith, come on already,” Lance groaned, knocking once more. “All the talent is ready to go for you guys to check them out! Shiro’s already in the hall because he at least has the sense to be ready on time.” 

The door to Shiro’s room slid open, revealing an annoyed and tired looking Keith. 

“Quit knocking,” was all Keith said as he moved back into the room. Lance followed him in. He sat back on the bed and reached down to resume putting on his boots. 

“What’s got you all cranky this morning? You two have a late night?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows. The two of them were, unfortunately, at the point where Lance felt comfortable enough making comments like that to tease him. 

Much to his surprise, however, Keith didn’t give his usual reaction. Instead, he slid on the second boot and stood, smiling at him with a look he’d never seen on the Red Paladin’s face before. It made Lance feel a bit uneasy.

“Best night of my life,” Keith said. He smiled as he walked out the door and disappeared into the hall, leaving Lance standing there puzzled and slightly creeped out. 

He made to follow Keith, before a glaring spot of red caught his attention hanging in the corner of the room. 

“Mullet Head forgot his jacket. He’s too goofy to even remember the little things,” he muttered to himself. He grabbed the jacket from its hook and heard a gentle rustle sound as something fell to the floor. 

Lance blinked and carefully picked up the delicate looking flower necklace. His thumb ran over the smooth beads and was careful not to press on the dried flowers resting across his hands. It was too long to wear like a normal necklace and they hadn’t made any trips to go flower picking (as far as he knew). He stared at the necklace and glanced at the open door. 

He shrugged and hung it back up on the hook, running out with the jacket in hand to catch up to Keith. 

Whatever that thing was, it probably wasn’t a big deal anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> picture this: shiro and keith eloping and sneaking away to some recluse planet and right when they're about to enjoy their honeymoon *wink wonk* the red lion comes crashing down right next to whenever they shacked up and scares the living daylights out of both of them
> 
>  
> 
> but on a serious note: the lazo comes from el lazo, which is spanish for lasso! that part of the ceremony is actually based on a mexican wedding tradition where the bride and groom wear one throughout the ceremony to symbolize their unity as a wedded couple. i'm mexican and thought it would be a nice detail to incorporate into the story and serve as an alternative to them having wedding rings :3


End file.
